The Geriatric Mental Health Award nominee is to develop clinical and research expertise necessary to assume a faculty leadership role in geriatric mental health and academic investigation in the area of aging and mental health. Objectives: (1) Develop proficiency in research methodology, (2) Strengthen clinical expertise in geriatric mental health, (3) Participate in research with experienced geriatric mental health researchers, (4) Conduct pilot studies and develop proposals for research in geriatric mental health, (5) Execute studies based on the proposals and pilot studies, (6) Disseminate research findings to clinical teaching staff and other researchers, (7) Develop specific course content in geriatric mental health for the graduate and basic curriculum, (8) Act as a resource to facilitate geriatric mental health research among faculty and students, (9) Collaborate and consult with researches nationally to further research in geriatric mental health. The nominee will accomplish the above objectives through supervision from a mentor with expertise in research methodology and gerontological nursing; enrollment in statistics, data analysis, epidemiology, gerontology, gerontological nursing and geriatric mental health; supervision of clinical work with a geriatric psychiatrist, consultation with a geriatric physician, a social worker, a statistician, sociologist, and several nationally known researchers in geriatric mental health.